Nada es lo que parece
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: Luego de los eventos de "Las palabras duelen" y de "City at war" Mikey comienza a experimentar cosas extrañas, una noche, cuando están patrullando la ciudad, se encontrará con algo y alguien que cambiara no solo su visión de él mismo, sino del mundo entero.
1. ¿Imaginaciones?

_**Hola a todos.**_

 _ **En primer lugar quiero avisar que uno de los personajes de este fic esta sacado de la serie supernatural o sobrenatural (como quieran llamarla) y algunas cosas están inspiradas en esa serie. ¿Por qué no es un crossover? No es un crossover porque solo voy a utilizar un solo personaje de esa serie y la historia se desarrolla completamente aparte de la historia en la que se desarrolla la serie. Ademas que esta historia para quienes no hayan visto la continuación de la 4 temporada contiene spoilers porque la historia continua desde ahí.**_

 _ **En segundo lugar tengo que decir que puede que este algo inactiva porque estoy resfriada por lo que puede que los capítulos tarden un poco en subirse.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos disfruten el fic. Bsos**_

* * *

-Esto es aburrido- se quejó Casey- No hay nada para hacer

-¿Preferirías que nos atacaran?-inquirió Mikey.

Casey estaba sentado sobre un cartel mirando desde arriba a todos.

Mikey estaba sentado en el mismo cartel pero en la parte más alta, miraba aburrido el panorama de la ciudad, los edificios resplandecían con sus luces resplandeciendo opacando al cielo nocturno, el aire de la ciudad trayendo el olor a mar, rio y basura.

La noche de verano era pesado, aun con la brisa que había el aire por alguna razón para Mikey el aire era pesado, pero no hacia demasiado calor entonces ¿Por qué sentía en ambiente pesado?

-Creo que deberíamos volver, no ha pasado nada desde hace semanas- dijo Donnie sacando a Mikey de sus pensamientos sobre el clima.

-Creo que deberíamos ir por la guarida de Karai. Puede que haya algo ahí- opinó Raph.

-Lo que sea pero hagamos algo ¡Me aburro!- exclamó Mikey sonriendo.

-Bien vamos a hacer algo divertido- dijo Leo. Todos exclamaron emocionados.

Comenzaron a ir hacia la antigua guarida de Destructor, ahora perteneciente a Karai, pero Mikey se detuvo por un instante, hubiese jurado haber escuchado un grito.

Se dio vuelta, pero no había nada, solo las azoteas de los edificios y una brisa de aire arrastrando el olor de la basura.

-Mikey ¿Vienes o No?-le gritó Raph, Mikey se volvió hacia sus hermanos, de seguro había sido su imaginación.

-Voy- respondió Mikey, corriendo hacia sus hermanos.

* * *

-Vaya- dijo Becca, incorporándose - El lío que armaron.

-¿Te sorprende?-replico Jess- Son Bilis Becky destrozan lo que sienten y dejan un impresionante camino de baba detrás.

Jess miró la escena delante de ella, el suelo delante de ella era un camino de baba verde, el departamento era bastante grande, con paredes de ladrillo y una sala cocina, había muebles destrozados por todo el suelo y varias cosas rotas que Jess no le dio importancia y no le dio la gana de descubrir que eran .

Se agacho para poder observar mejor un golpe que había en la pared, había gotas de un líquido verdoso oscuro y una mancha roja.

-Dime Cass ¿Cómo está la chica?-preguntó Jess sin dejar de observar el líquido.

-Está bien, la he dejado en el hospital y le he borrado los recuerdos- dijo Castiel- Aun no entiendo por qué se asustó tanto al verme.

Becca pegó un salto, asustada, no importaba cuanto tiempo Castiel estaría con ellas, nunca se acostumbraba a su maldita costumbre de aparecer de la nada. A Jess todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a ello.

-Maldita sea Cass ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?- exclamó Becca.

-Ya resígnate Beck- dijo Jess mientras se levantaba- La próxima vez golpéalo sin más.

Se volvió hacia Castiel, él aparentaba un hombre que parecía de unos treinta años, su cabello era castaño, sus ojos eran verdes. Llevaba su traje desalineado y su gabardina gris estaban como siempre.

-¿Golpearías a un ángel del cielo?- preguntó Castiel con un tono de seriedad.

-Si- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Además que ya lo hemos hecho- señaló Jess- Bueno, parece que el Bilis atacaba para comer por lo que la chica pudo verlo con su forma.

-Entonces con este son cuarenta ataques en el mes pasado- dijo Becca.

-Y seguimos sin poder descubrir porque está ocurriendo este tipo de ataques tan al descubierto- dijo Castiel.

Jess miró otra vez la sustancia en la pared y sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y guardó un poco de aquel líquido en él.

-Bueno Anna y Bella van a llegar en un rato propongo que comencemos a investigar si no hay más demonios por este edificio-opinó Becca

-Yo me encargo de los demás vecinos, no podemos darnos el lujo de que alguno haya llamado a la policía- dijo Jess.

-Yo te acompaño así sabremos si hay demonios cerca- se sumó Castiel

* * *

Hacia frio. Mucho frio.

Mikey se encontró en un callejón oscuro, con un viento helado recorría la ciudad.

Mikey no podía sentir las piernas ni los brazos, su cuerpo estaba completamente desconectado de su mente, solo sentía el piso frio de cemento bajo el, la fría piedra de la pared.

Delante de él había una figura extraña, no tenía un contorno definido, era una cosa deforme.

Mikey no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía a su mente, escuchó un gruñido de la figura y vio como esta se acercaba a él.


	2. Sensaciones extrañas

-¡MIKEY DESPIERTA!- grito Raph- YA ES HORA DEL DESAYUNO.

Mikey se despertó sobresaltado, ¿Había sido un sueño? Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, últimamente había mantenido un poco más de orden, cuando se encontró con un nido de cucarachas debajo de su cama.

Tomo su t-phone que estaba al lado de su cama y vio horrorizado que pasaban de las nueve de la mañana. Se levantó y tomó su bandana.

Ese sueño ya era el quinto en la semana, había empezado a tener sueños sin sentidos, sueños de alguien cantando, de sonidos apagados y una figura de una persona.

Esa no era la primera vez que soñaba con aquel callejón en realidad el primer sueño extraño que había tenido había sido sobre ese mismo callejón pero no había sido más de sentir dolor y frio.

Entró en la cocina y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba patas arriba o convertida en carbón, sus hermanos ya estaban en la cocina con tazones de cereales.

-Voy que hoy no intentaron destrozar la cocina- dijo Mikey mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa.

Raph lo miró echando chispas pero Mikey creía que esa expresión ya era natural.

-¡No destrozamos la cocina!-exclamó Raph mientras Mikey se servía el desayuno, le dio una mirada que decía _"¿En serio?"_ antes de sentarse, por seguridad, cerca de Leo.

-Claro por eso saltó la alarma de incendios, Donnie gritaba como nena y el pan parecía una cosa negra quemada y dura- replico Mikey mientras se llevaba una cuchara del cereal a la boca.

En realidad no tenía hambre, no sabía por qué pero últimamente sentía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo y el estómago. ¿Se estaría enfermando? Sin embargo últimamente había mejorado considerablemente en el entrenamiento, además de que se sentía mejor que nunca, incluso después de aquel accidente del cual casi no recordaba nada.

La mañana pasó para Mikey como una nebulosa, su mente estaba años luz de concentrarse, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en la extraña sensación que sentía.

Ahora estaba por irse a su habitación cuando Splinter le habló.

-Miguel Ángel ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo?-preguntó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Si sensei ¿Qué pasa?-respondió Mikey.

-Hijo mio he notado que no has estado concentrado todo el día ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Mikey bajo la mirada, sin saber si debía decirle lo de sus sueños y su extraña sensación, después de todo no ceía que fueran más que tonterías pero….

-¿Miguel Ángel?-repitio Splinter, quizás se lo mejor sería decírselo, después de todo no era la gran cosa.

-Lo que pasa sensei es que…He estado teniendo sueños raros y tengo una sensación….rara- explico Mikey antes de arrepentirse. Splinter pareció pensativo por un momento hasta que habló.

-¿De qué se tratan estos sueños Miguel Ángel?- preguntó Splinter.

-No son nada en concreto, a veces me encuentro en una casa y escucho sonidos apagados o en un callejón con frío….MUCHO frío- respondió Mikey

-¿Y has soñado eso hoy?

-Si, pero esta vez….algo cambio- dijo Mikey inseguro

-¿Qué fue…?-preguntó Splinter curioso

-Es sobre el sueño del callejón, cada que sueño con el callejón solo siento frio pero…hoy había algo….Mas- Mikey pensó un momento- Ahora apareció una figura….o más bien un contorno…no tenía una forma definida y no parecía humana, comenzó a acercarse a mi cuando desperté.

Splinter pensó un momento, estaba a punto de hablar cuando la voz Raph le llego desde la sala.

-Mikey ya nos vamos. Apurate se no quieres que te dejemos- gritó Raph. Mikey miró a Splinter esperando su aprobación para contestar.

-Ve hijo mío, hablaremos cuando vuelan- dijo Splinter mientras se retiraba.

Mikey se quedó un momento, con la sensación creciendo dentro de él, no sabía si era buena o mala solo aterradora, era como la aterradora calma antes de una tormenta que sabía que iba a llegar.

-¡Mikey vámonos!- gritó Leo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, vaciló por un instante antes de responder.

-¡Ya voy!- grito en respuesta.

* * *

Había algo en el aire.

Mikey no podía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, era una sensación que le cerraba la respiración y sentía un olor aun peor que el de la basura y contaminación de la ciudad.

El viento no hacía más que empeorarlo todo, no sabía por qué pero sentía un olor igual al azufre, como si algo los estuviera asechando pero mirara por donde mirara no podía ver nada.

-Parece que hoy no hacen nada interesante- dijo una voz de chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos, todos se volvieron hacia la voz.

Shinigami estaba de pie en un contenedor de agua, su cabello negro flotaba por el viento, vestía de la misma manera rara que siempre.

-¿Te ha enviado Karai Shinigami?-inquirió Leo mientras la chica bajaba del tanque de agua.

-No me ha enviado a patrullar y los he visto de casualidad- respondió Shinigami, en otro momento Mikey hubiera estado completamente feliz de verla, Shinigami era hermosa, eso no podía discutirse pero eso día había algo completamente mal.

Y Mikey podía sentirlo.

* * *

Jess cortó a la mitad al demonio, el cual desapareció al instante.

Sintió el sonido de un demonio desapareciendo detrás de ella, se dio vuelta para ver a Becca luchando con otro Bilis mientras la miraba con una media sonrisa, Jess lanzó un hechizo azul y el demonio delante de ella desapareció.

Becca y ella se miraron, y luego miraron el desastre delante de ellas, icor demoníaco combinado con sangre, había Damballas y cambiantes por doquier.

-Ust…Ustedes- dijo una voz débil, ambas cazadoras se dieron vuelta con un cuchillo serafín en las manos, cerca había una mujer, sus ropa estaba desgarrada y ella estaba cubierta de sangre-¿Son…cazadoras…verdad?

-Si lo somos- respondió Jess- ¿Quién eres?

La mujer se mantuvo aferrada a la pared, parecía asustada y herida. Se cayó hacia adelante Becca estaba más cerca por lo que la atrapó antes de que cayera completamente

-Ellos se llevaron….a mis hijos en una camioneta….Hombres disfrazados de ninjas- dijo la mujer.

-Muy bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre, el nombre de tus hijos y el tipo de camioneta?-preguntó Jess mientras sacaba su teléfono y envió un mensaje .

-Casandra…Mi…hija…mayor…Amanda…siete…..años…mi….hijo menor…Tomas…cuatro años…la camioneta era de color…negro…somos licántropos- respondió Casandra, estaba débil. Jess miró a Becca

-Beck tu cuídala las demás ya están viniendo. Yo voy tras la camioneta, trataré de hablar con Castiel- dijo Jess mientras guardaba su cuchillo en su cinturón, Becca asintió y Jess no perdió más tiempo.

Corrió hacia la ventana más cercana y la abrió, miró hacia abajo, el edificio no era demasiado alto pero nadie la vería.

Y saltó.


	3. Una mirada

-Bueno parece que hoy tampoco hay nada- dijo Raph, bostezando

Mikey miró la carretera, sin saber muy bien porque, tenía un presentimiento ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? No lo sabía, pero miró la carretera, aunque no era como si hubiese algo más que hacer.

Fue en ese momento, cuando estaba por mirar hacia otro lado que vio una camioneta negra ir como si estuviera siendo perseguido por el mismo diablo.

-Sí que tiene prisa- dijo Donnie mirando la camioneta- Tenemos que pararlo antes de que alguien salga lastimado.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron la carrera para alcanzar la camioneta.

* * *

Jess saltó de la ventana.

Utilizó su magia para alzarse en el aire, se alzó en un pequeño vuelo y aterrizó en la azotea del edificio, a tiempo de ver a la camioneta arrancar, como si estuvieran en una carrera.

Aun si ella no podía ser vista por otras personas, los autos todavía podían chocarla, ser invisible no era ser intangible.

Ella corrió siguiendo la camioneta, la camioneta hizo una maniobra errónea y eso le dio la oportunidad a Jess, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el fin de la azotea y saltó.

Jess estaba acostumbrada a saltar de grandes alturas por lo que no sintió nada más que adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Se impulsó en el aire, usando su magia para controlar el aire y hacer que volara.

Aterrizo con gracia sobre la camioneta andante. Tenía dos opciones, los conductores o los niños.

Los niños eran su prioridad.

Equilibro su cuerpo, Jess sacó el horrible movimiento que la camioneta producía y fue hasta la parte trasera, se aferró a la camioneta, su cuerpo quedó colgando, por una ventana pudo ver a dos niños amarrados.

No esperó más, se balanceo y utilizó sus piernas para abrir las puertas. Las dos puertas se abrieron, Jess había usado tanta fuerza que había dejado un agujero en ellas.

Ni bien el agujero apareció, Jess se deslizó dentro.

El interior era un desorden de cajas y aglo que Jess supo no quería saber. Los dos niños estaban temblando y llorando, sus ojos eran de lobo, de seguro apenas si controlaban su fuerza. Jess se acercó con cuidado y los desató.

-No se preocupen soy cazadora, su madre me ha enviado- les murmuró, una vez que terminó de desatarlos, la camioneta se detuvo. Jess sacó su cuchillo y se llevó un dedo a la boca.

Amanda abrazó a su hermano, enterrando su cara contra su pecho para protegerlo y asintió.

Jess escuchó como alguien bajaba se puso a un lado de la puerta y esperó.

Entraron dos hombres, ambos vestidos como ninjas, haciendo ruidos extraños, Jess vio que no sentía su respiración, ni ojos. Nada solo…Metal.

No se detuvo a pensar con movimientos rápidos cortó los cuerpos metálicos de ambos robots, fue hacia Amanda y le hablo.

-Amanda lleva a tu hermano afuera y ocúltense detrás del bote de la basura del callejón, si alguien viene grita ¿Esta bien?

Amanda asintió, Jess la vio por la luz de la calle que su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran color ámbar. Tomó en brazos a su hermano y salió de la camioneta.

Jess salió con ella pero no la acompañó, la observó irse y ocultarse y luego cuando ya no vio a los niños licántropos, fue hacia la puerta del conductor, el conductor era una clase de hombre pez con cosas extrañas alrededor del cuerpo. Jess se acercó a la ventana, dejando de lado la invisibilidad del hechizo, y se acercó a la ventana abierta

-Disculpa ¿Nunca aprendiste que el secuestro es malo?- dijo fríamente, el hombre se volvió sorprendido, estaba por moverse pero Jess ya lo había tomado por el hombro y lo sacó de la camioneta y estampo contra el suelo.

Si había algo que Jess odiaba eran las personas que lastimaban a niños.

Ella avanzó sin inmutarse el hombre retrocedió en el suelo, se incorporó rápidamente y trato de atacarla, pero Jess esquivó el ataque, lo tomo por el brazo y lo estampo contra la camioneta, mantuvo su brazo en su espalda y apretó su cabeza contra la camioneta.

-¿Quién te envía?

-No lo diré

-Si no lo haces no me importara cortarte en pedazos para dárselos a los gatos- gruñó Jess-Dime ¿Por qué tomaste a los niños?

-Podrían haber sido de utilidad para mi maestro,

-Dile a tu maestro que si vuelve a inténtalo vamos a tener una charla- Jess escuchó a la lejanía voces, se acercó un poco más- Y si vuelvo a verte la próxima vez no será tan agradable.

Antes de que el hombre hiciese nada, Jess lo golpeo en un punto clave y el hombre quedó inconsciente, Jess tenía otras cosas importantes que ocultar a esa cosa así que caminó hacia donde les había dicho a los niños que se ocultasen y allí los encontró. Dormidos.

Jess volvió a ponerse el hechizo, se agacho para ver mejor a los niños, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sangre seca manchaba la ropa que quedaba.

-Jess- dijo una voz detrás de ella, Jess se volteó rápidamente, incorporándose de un salto. Soltó un suspiro.

-Maldita sea Castiel no hagas eso- gruño Jess-¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar a estos niños?

Castiel se acercó a los niños y los alzó a ambos, se volvió hacia Jess.

-Su madre esta terriblemente preocupada- dijo mirándola-Nos vemos en el edificio.

Dicho esto Castiel desapareció. Jess terminaría por hartarse y acabaría de encadenarle una campana al cuerpo.

Suspiró y subió a la azotea, miró hacia la calle. Habían llegado las tortugas, miró al chico que había salvado. Parecía que ya estaba recuperado.

Vio como miraban al hombre, llamándolo Cara de pez y diciendo cosas que sinceramente le alagaban.

-Mikey vigila a Cara de Pez- dijo el de azul. Él de bandana naranja camino hacia Cara de pez. Al parecer su nombre era Mikey.

-Muy bien Leo- respondió Mikey, se apoyó en la camioneta, miró hacia arriba y las miradas de Jess y Mikey se encontraron.

El chico abrió los ojos, Jess retrocedió por instinto ¿La podía ver? Ninguno de los dos dejo de mirar al otro.

-Mikey ¿Sigues aquí?-preguntó el de violeta. Mikey se volvió para verlo y Jess se alejó de ellos, se volvió. Debía volver con los demás.

Se alejó pensando que había encontrado algo interesante.

* * *

 **Mikey P.O.V**

Cuando por fin llegamos a donde la camioneta, nos dimos cuenta de que ya se había detenido. Nos acercamos para ver si había alguien herido, cuando Raph hablo.

-Vaya miren lo que trajo la marea- Todos nos acercamos, Cara de pez estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Parecía que alguien le había dado una buena paliza.

-¿Qué hace Cara de Pez aquí?-preguntó Leo a nadie en particular

Donnie se acercó a él, le tomó el pulso.

-Sigue vivo pero lo que sea que lo atacó. Sabía lo que hacía- dijo volviéndose hacia nosotros- Le dio en un punto exacto.

-Chicos vengan a ver esto- llamó Raph, fuimos a ver lo que decía.

En las puertas traseras de la camioneta había un gran agujero entre ambas puertas, dentro había dos cuerpos de soldados de Destructor completamente destrozados.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió?-escuche que murmuró Leo.

-Mikey vigila a Cara de pez- me ordenó Leo. Ya estaba caminando cuando respondí

-Muy bien Leo- Me apoyé en la camioneta, miré por unos segundos a Cara de pez y volví a sentir la sensación extraña.

No supe porque, no sé si fue instinto o si era algo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer pero miré hacia la azotea del edificio del enfrente.

Me quedé asombrado.

Había una chica de cabello rojo, mirándolos, nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella se incorporó y retrocedió un poco, su corto cabello floto desordenado.

Nos miramos, había algo en ella que no era normal, algo mágico…

-Mikey ¿Sigues aquí?- escuche a Donnie preguntarme. Lo miré, no sabía que hacer-¿Qué estas mirando?

Siguió mi mirada en la azotea, no había nadie ¿Lo habría imaginado? Sacudí la cabeza, no podía decirle a Donnie.

No podía decírselo a nadie.

-Ah nada hermano solo me pareció ver un paloma-mentí.

* * *

Jess llego al edificio por una ventana.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo- dijo Becca viéndola-Cass ya llevó a la mujer y a los niños a un lugar seguro.

-Bien ¿Encontraron algo más?-preguntó mirando el lugar.

-No- dijo Bella-Solo un montón de armas ya inservibles.

Jess la miro, Bella era una chica de 19 años, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos grises, a pesar de su edad era muy menuda, casi parecía una muñeca.

A su lado estaba Anna, una chica de 16 años de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar.

-¿Por qué tardaste de todos modos Jess?-preguntó Anna.

-Me encontré con algo muy interesante.


	4. Confirmación

-Uau. Eso sí que es interesante- dijo Anna- ¿Estas segura que te vio?

Jess la miró, luego de haber pasado horas en el edificio, las cazadoras se habían ido cuando ya no hubo nada más que buscar. Emma y Castiel les habían asegurado que la mujer y los niños ya estaban en un hospital. Seguros.

Las cazadoras y los ángeles habían decidido volver cuando se escucharon sirenas de la policía y voces.

Ahora estaban en la casa de Jess, ella había tenido que devolver a sus dos mascotas porque Castiel decía que los perros pequeños eran traicioneros y porque Jess solamente los había estado cuidando por meses para una vecina que había vuelto hacía dos semanas.

-Si estoy segura Ann- respondió Jess – Me vio pero sus hermanos o lo que sean los que lo acompañaban no.

-¿Has tenido sueños con él?-preguntó Emma.

-Solo una vez hace meses- Jess tomó su vaso- Creo que de cierta forma nuestro sueños se conectaron

-Si ese chico es un cazador debemos asegurarnos de ello- dijo Castiel.

* * *

Mikey se recostó en su cama mirando el techo.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica de cabello rojo, inclinada sobre el borde la azotea.

Se preguntó si había sido real o si había sido su imaginación, ninguno de sus hermanos la había visto, ni siquiera Shinigami, quien se había aparecido de golpe cuando estaban por ocuparse de Cara de pez, parecía haber visto a nadie.

La chica le había parecido conocida, no sabía de dónde pero en cierto modo Mikey sentía que la conocía. También le había parecido que algo no estaba bien con ella, algo no era normal en ella. No podía ponerle nombre a la sensación pero era muy extraño.

Cerró los ojos, necesitaba dormir, había sido una noche larga.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Puede que esté despertando?-inquirio Beca

-Puede ser, tenía un gran potencial- respondió Jess.

-Ahora mismo creo que debemos enfocarnos en los ataques- intervino Emma- No podemos concentrarnos en un niño que ni siquiera sabemos si es o no un cazador.

-Un cazador fuera de control es una amenaza igual que un demonio- le recordó Castiel-Por ahora tendremos que tener los ojos abiertos.

-Entonces ¿Alguien tiene alguna pista de por qué los demonios son cada vez más?-preguntó Beca.

-Bueno pude que sea algún brujo que está convocando muchos demonios- dijo Anna

-Eso sigue sin explicar el comportamiento- replico Jess- Además ese tal Cara de pez intentó llevarse a esos niños. Lo cual es mucho más peligroso si hay alguien cazando a licántropos.

-Otro motivo por el cual tenemos que mantener abiertos los ojos- dijo Castiel- Creo que debemos averiguar si ha habido ataques similares.

Jess se levantó de la silla.

-Voy a hacer café. Mientras ustedes comiencen a buscar algún indicio de que diablos está sucediendo- dijo mientras iba a preparar café.

* * *

Otra noche sin dormir.

Si Jess era completamente sincera ella estaba un poco cansada de no poder cerrar los ojos en su cama, ahora se despertaba en el lugar donde se había quedado dormida, enfrente de la computadora o de un libro.

Esa era la forma en la que siempre buscaban información, libros antiguos, libros sobre magia en las bibliotecas, antiguos textos y páginas de Internet, aunque a Jess nunca le parecían confiables.

Jess agradecía esos momentos seguir teniendo el loft, aunque ellos siempre estaban de viaje, el loft se había convertido en su refugio, aun si tenían las casas subterráneas el loft era más familiar.

También agradecía el hecho de que solo tenía dos vecinos y ambos casi nunca estaban en el edificio. Esa mañana se despertó con Castiel entrando a la sala.

-Veo que no tuviste un sueño placentero ¿Verdad?-dijo Castiel mirándola.

-¿Tu qué crees?- Jess se incorporó y se sonó los huesos del cuerpo-Aunque debo admitir que espero que alguna vez pueda volver a dormir en una cama.

Castiel dejo bolsas con desayuno enfrente de Jess y se fue en dirección a los baños. Jess miró a sus amigas, Becca estaba dormido en la silla delante de ella, mientras que Anna y Bella dormían en el sofá en una posición incómoda y Emma estaba dormida en la mesa junto a Becca y Jess.

Con un ligero suspiro y se dispuso a despertar a sus amigas.

* * *

Mikey se despertó con los sonidos apagados de las voces de Leo y Donnie.

No se sentía bien, la sensación extraña en su cuerpo se había tornado aún más extraña, sentía todo su cuerpo extrañamente liviano y pesado a la vez, y se sentía un poco mareado.

Se levantó y fue hacia su puerta, escuchó parte de la conversación

-Si pero algo pasa- dijo Leo

-Pero no creo…

Mikey abrió la puerta y sus dos hermanos se voltearon a verlo. Les sonrió.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Nada Mikey todo está bien pero…¿Tú te sientes bien?-respondió Leo poniendo una mano en la frente de Mikey, era en esos momento que odiaba ser tan bajo en comparación a sus hermanos-Estas algo caliente.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, anoche no dormí bien- replico Mikey restándole importancia, no era del todo una mentira ya que no había podido dormir bien en la noche por dos razones.

-¿Pesadillas?-inquirió Donnie

-No sueños extraños y bizarros- Mikey se separó un poco de sus hermanos cuando Leo lo tomo de la mano.

-Mikey, no creo que debas entrenar hoy- Leo lo soltó cuando Mikey se volvió hacia ellos-Vuelve a la cama, Sensei lo entenderá.

-Está bien, gracias hermano pero de todas formas necesito ir al baño- respondió Mikey sonriendo.

Ese día Mikey no hizo mucho, descansó casi la mayor parte del día y logró convencer a su familia de que se sentía mejor como para salir de la guarida.

-Saben cómo esto siga así, creo que nos terminaremos durmiendo – opinó Donnie mientras bostezaba.

Mikey no podía estar más de acuerdo, a pesar de que la sensación extraña en su cuerpo no había desaparecido, el aburrimiento se anteponía ante todo.

Eso quedó olvidado cuando se escucharon varias alarmas de diferentes lados.

-Bueno al fin algo de acción- exclamó Raph.

-Separémonos Donnie ven conmigo, Raph tú con Mikey- ordenó Leo, Raph maldijo en voz baja pero Mikey lo escuchó y lo siguió.

Llegaron a un banco, había hombres vestidos de negro saliendo del banco.

-Creo que….-Mikey no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su hermano saltó hacia ellos- podemos hacer eso.

Siguió a Raph a la batalla, No supuso ningún problema luchar contra los ladrones.

-Parece que debieron haberlo pensarlo dos veces- estaba diciendo Raph pero Mikey no lo escuchaba, una sensación lo recorrió, algo andaba muy mal.

-Raph creo que- Mikey miró a su hermano y abrió los ojos como platos- ¡RAPH CUIDADO!

Raph se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermano cuando vio una gran camioneta yendo hacia él. Mikey corrió hacia él y lo empujo lejos al momento en que la camioneta estaba prácticamente en su cara.

Mikey cubrió su cara con sus manos, pudo distinguir un destello de luz tras sus brazos, una sensación extraña lo embargó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

-Muy bien Jess- dijo Emma mirando la escena-Tenías razón ese chico es uno de los tuyos.

Jess no sonrió, miró a Mikey inconsciente en el suelo, la otra tortuga a su lado hablando por teléfono, a su alrededor hombres que corrían en diferentes direcciones.

-No hay nada de bueno en que haya tenido razón- respondió la cazadora-Esperaba haberme equivocado.

-Pues ahora debemos ocuparnos de él- dijo Emma-¿Alguna idea?

-Creo que ya nos ha visto- señaló Jess, Mikey tenía los ojos entre abiertos mirando en su dirección, sus labios se movían pero Jess no escuchaba lo que decía- Solo tenemos que hablar con él cuando esté solo.

-Es un cazador- repitió Emma- Espero que puedas con él en estos momentos.

-Es una persona- replico Jess- Y tú eres la última para opinar sobre eso Em.

-Solo esperemos que pueda soportar esta nueva carga- murmuró Emma. Jess sonrió cansadamente.

-Esa es una lección que creo que ya ha aprendido.


	5. Un encuentro extraño

_**Hola, perdonen la tardanza pero no estaba muy inspirada espero que sepan perdonarme, espero les guste.**_

* * *

Todo era oscuridad, pero Mikey no tenía miedo, era una oscuridad que lo alejaba del mundo, una oscuridad reconfortante. No estaba completamente inconsciente, podía captar algunos destellos de la realidad pero no estaba seguro hasta qué punto eran sueños y lo que era la realidad.

Escuchaba murmullos incomprensibles para él, no distinguía de la realidad del sueño.

-….key….- poco a poco fue regresando a la realidad.

Sintió el metal bajo el, el olor extraño del laboratorio de Donnie y la mano de alguien en la suya, mientas todo lentamente cobraba sentido escucho el susurro de una voz y Mikey no pudo distinguir si era hombre o mujer quien le hablaba pero supo que lo había oído.

-Prepárate Miguel Ángel.

-Mikey ¿Puedes oírme?-preguntó la voz de Donnie, arrastrándolo a la consciencia.

-¿Don?-preguntó confundido, pestañó-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Donnie lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Salvaste a Raph de ser atropellado- respondió con voz temblorosa- Nos diste un buen susto.

-Lo siento Donnie- intentó levantarse pero Donnie lo detuvo.

-Ouo Mikey tómalo con calma- Se dio vuelta-Les diré a los demás que ya has despertado.

* * *

-Jess ¿Estás bien?

La cazadora se volteo para ver a Castiel, este estaba a su lado, el cabello estaba completamente despeinado.

-Si Cass solo estoy cansada.

Cansada era poco decir, sentía que si pudiese dormir lo haría por un mes y medio lo haría. Lo cual era casi verdad.

-Deberías dormir más Jess.

Jess sonrío sombríamente.

-Si pudiera hacerlo ¿No crees que ya lo habría hecho?

-¡Es cierto! Siento ser un olvidadizo.

Jess suspiro y no pudo evitar sonreír. A esa hora la cantidad de gente en las calles seguía siendo mucha pero no tanta como para que ella lo describiera como un ejército.

Miró el cielo, no faltaba mucho para la noche.

* * *

Le tomó bastante a Mikey convencer a su familia que estaba bien como para ir al patrullaje.

Incluso cuando salieron sus hermanos se mostraban inseguros. Durante toda la noche Mikey buscó un momento para quedarse solo, si sus hermanos se enteraban de que estaba buscando a una chica que posiblemente no existiera lo matarían.

Para su suerte los hermanos se separaron y terminó con Donnie.

-Donnie en verdad estoy bien- replicó cuando por decimonovena vez Donnie le preguntó cómo estaba.

-Mikey estuviste inconsciente toda la noche porque te golpeo una camioneta pudiste…

Mikey nunca supo que pudo haberle pasado porque en ese momento una criatura deforme se apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Qué caparazones es esa cosa?-exclamó Donnie mientras la cosa se acercaba.

Fue entonces que una imagen pasó en su mente, Mikey retrocedió agarrando su cabeza. No comprendía porque sucedida eso ni que era esa cosa pero su cuerpo le gritaba que se alejara.

-¡¿Mikey?!- exclamó Donnie pero él apenas le prestó atención, estaba demasiado aturdido para hacerlo. Se sentó y era vagamente consiente que Donnie estaba a su lado.

* * *

Jess llegó a tiempo, había detectado la presencia de un bikimer y fue a hacer su trabajo.

No esperó encontrarse con la tortuga, Mikey, allí. Lo peor era que no estaba solo había otro como él a su lado, agradeció el hecho de tener la capucha puesta pero maldijo el que Castiel se hubiera ido ¿Por qué siempre tenía que irse en el momento más importuno?

No había tiempo para maldecir, Jess se encargó del demonio pero no antes de asegurarse de que esos dos estuvieran bien, se volteó por un segundo con la mano brillando y formó un escudo a su alrededor.

-No se muevan- gruñó mientras sacaba su arma.

Los bikimer eran algo difícil de manejar, no carecían completamente de forma pero podían poseer a las personas mediante humo lo cual dificultaba todo.

El demonio se balanceó hacía ella, pero Jess siempre mantuvo la distancia. Si se acercaba demasiado era peligroso.

Jess usó su magia para alejarlo aunque no resultó fácil. Un hechizo bastante complicado para un demonio complicado.

-Veo que llegué cuando ya no era necesario- dijo una voz.

Jess se volvió hacía la conocida voz de Castiel y se llevó la mano al pecho ¡El maldito…!

-Maldita sea Castiel- exclamó- ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto?

-Lo siento- se disculpó- ¿Ese es el chico?

Jess se volvió hacia Mikey y el otro chico. Miraban a Castiel totalmente asombrados. Aunque Mikey parecía más cerca de la inconsciencia.

-¿Ustedes no lo vieron antes verdad?-preguntó recuperando el aliento.

-No- respondió el chico.

-Si me permiten- dijo Castiel fastidiado-Jess ¿Es o no es?

-Lo es- respondió la cazadora- Y parece que el Bikemer lo afectó. Tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro, la noche es bastante movida.

Castiel asintió, Jess desactivó el escudo y se acercó amable a ambos.

-Tu amigo necesita atención especial podemos ayudarlo- dijo amable. El chico se levantó y quedaron cerca, para sorpresa de Jess era bastante alto.

-No es mi amigo es mi hermano y a menos que te expliques qué diablos pasa no dejaré que lo toques.

Antes que Jess pudiera decir algo, el chico cayó sobre ella.

-¡Castiel!- Exclamó sosteniendo al chico.

-Siento demonios acercase- dijo tomando al chico inconsciente- Tu llévate el iniciado al bunker yo me encargo de él.

Jess asintió y fue hacía Mikey, no creía que Castiel fuera el mejor para ocuparse del chico pero no podía discutir. Prefería que fuera ella la que se encargara del nuevo.

Después de todo Castiel no tenía ninguna experiencia en aquello.

Tomó a Mikey del hombro y usó su magia para llevarlo más rápido al bunker. No podía arriesgarse a usar un portal, podría poner a Mikey peor.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Mikey semi consciente.

Jess sonrió mientras lo sostenía contra ella.

-Una aliada.


End file.
